


Bring home Bread

by bigblueboxat221b



Series: Speaking in Tongues [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Label your experiments, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: John is not as cool as he thinks he is...





	

Bring home bread. SH

K. JW

Why is it so difficult to type with correct grammar, John? SH

Wot? JW

One of us has a problem. SH

U? R U OK? JW

I barely understand what you mean. Are you going to bring home bread or not? SH

IDK. Right now, ROFLMAO, so

_             _

   \\_O_/                  JW

John, what does that even mean? SH

Google it, Sherlock. JW

I have. How do you know what it means? You can’t even work the DVD player. SH

I’m not that old, FYI. JW

You sound it, when you misuse acronyms. SH

WTF? JW

See what I mean? S

No, that 1 woz tite, dude! JW

I believe the use of keyboard symbols to make amusing images should be limited to emails or text messages you intend to post to tumblr. SH

Whatevs, YOLO! JW

Did you happen to eat the last of the bread, John? SH

Yo, yo, why you ask, G-boy? JW

It is possible I was growing a sample of hallucinogen producing mould. From your amusement at your poor grammatical efforts, you may have ingested some. SH

I suggest you come home, I doubt you should be practicing medicine at the moment, John. SH

GET YOUR OWN BREAD, YOU GOT ME FIRED, YOU BERK. I HAVE NO MONEY BECAUSE I AM NOW UNEMPLOYED AND IT IS YOUR FAULT. JW

How’s that for correct grammar, Sherlock? JW

So you’re not going to buy bread, then? SH


End file.
